Winter's First Snow
by HubridBunny
Summary: It's winter-time for the Akatsuki and Sasori and Deidara get to enjoy the best of it: the first snow of the season. One-shot. SasoxDei.


Hi there, everyone! This is Lulu-Chan, and this is my first (published) Fanfiction, "Winter's First Snow". I hope you enjoy it; I put a lot of effort into it.

**Winter's First Snow**

Deidara's eyes blinked open drowsily. He was still tired, but an unwelcome and terrible cold had woken him up. Looking over, he could see Sasori sleeping soundly beside him. He gazed admiringly at the crimson-haired man's beautiful features. That hair, that face, and that chest... Memories of the previous day flooded over him like a tidal wave when he looked down at Sasori's bare abdomen, recalling the reason why they were sleeping unclothed so close to each other.

"_Sasori-danaaa..." Deidara had groaned, tossing his arm across Sasori's shoulders._

_The redhead merely glanced up, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. He reached out, shaking an almost empty bottle of sake. Deidara held up his cup and watched as his partner poured the alcohol gently into it. Swigging it down in a single intoxicated gulp, the blonde leaned forward, closing his eyes in a drunken daze._

"_Dei-kun, you're so tense." Sasori cooed, massaging Deidara's shoulders rhythmically. the blonde looked back, their lips locking in a deep, passionate kiss._

Beyond that, Deidara could only faintly remember being stripped and pushed onto the bed, feeling something like adrenaline course through his veins.

Almost unwillingly, he pushed his partner's arm off of his own bare chest and slid his legs to the side, attempting to climb out of bed but trembling when his legs would barely hold him up. _Jeez, what did we do last night?_ He thought, looking back at Sasori's sleeping figure, idly watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

Picking himself up and steadying his feet, he ambled the best he could out of their bedroom, taking extra time to avoid the extra-squeaky floorboards, being particularly careful not to rouse Sasori.

As he reached the threshold of the door leading to the hall, he looked back at his partner one last time and saw that the half-naked redhead had recoiled into a tight ball at the loss of Deidara's warm body.

Deidara threw on a fuzzy white bathrobe and stepped into the hallway, the door to their bedroom creaking slightly as he closed it. Outside the sanctuary of the small room, an intense cold greeted him.

He scurried to the kitchen, breathing warm air into his cuffed hands and rubbing them together. looking into the bleak and somewhat bland kitchen, he noticed an opened box of strawberry pop-tarts lying unpurposefuly on the counter. Next to it was a blue-and-white striped scarf, and fish-printed mittens. "kisame," he muttered. Picking up the lonely box of pop-tarts, he looked inside. There were only two left. "one for me, and one for Sasori-danna," he cheered in his mind as he stuffed them into the toaster and turned the small device up to max heat.

The blonde could feel the warmth radiating from the appliance, and he hovered his hands above it in a vain attempt to warm them. After a few minutes of no such luck, he lowered his hands, and shifted his gaze from the pastries to the winter garments sitting a few inches from him.

Deidara reached out and picked up the mittens, sliding them on carefully. He hated wearing any piece of clothing even remotely related to a glove, ever since a terrible experience he had when he was young. He had accidentally licked the inside of an ugly purple oven mitt, and it's horrid taste had lingered in his hand-mouths for weeks, no matter how many times or how much mouthwash he used.

He stuck out his tongue in disgust at the memory just as the pop-tarts sprang out of the toaster. Without thinking, the blonde outstretched his covered hands to grab the pastries, burning his fingers against the scalding mechanic in the process. "ahh!" he screeched, stroking his scorched fingertips. Looking down at the fabric, he noticed a bit of the glove had been burned away and charred by the sudden heat.

"maybe you should've turned the heat down a little," Sasori said, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist.

Deidara jumped, wondering for a minute if he meant the toaster or the sex.

Sasori rested his head on Deidara's shoulder momentarily, looking at the baking pastries in the toaster. "Pop-tarts?" he said. Deidara nodded.

For a few minutes, they were both quiet, content with just being close for the moment. Deidara floated away mentally, imagining Sasori holding him like this in the middle of summer, both of them gazing up at the sky watching the fireworks go off above them.

"-dara," He heard Sasori say. snapping back to real-life, he looked down at the toaster.

"Oh jeez, they're burning, un!"

They munched on their burnt strawberry pastries in silence, watching the outside world through the large window in the kitchen.

Deidara drifted back to his earlier daydream and absently swung his legs back and forth, tickling Sasori's toes with his own.

He wished it would always be this peaceful, but he knew it wasn't going to work out that way. Soon Leader-sama would send them out to retrieve more of the Biju and they'd all be scattered again. _At least i'll still be able to stay with Sasori-danna..._ the blonde thought happily.

His musings were once again broken by Sasori, who muttered a small "oh," before pointing outside when he saw he'd gotten Deidara's attention. "It's snowing."

Deidara looked, and, sure enough, small snowflakes were falling from the sky. They were so beautiful, falling on the frosted ground and dancing around in the air like fairies of winter.

"Winter's first snow..." Deidara whispered.


End file.
